Carnmon's Wrath
by Seraphimon
Summary: An ancient dinosaur is dug up and brought back to life. Unfortunately, it breaks free and takes over the Digital World. Will the Digidestined be powerful enough to stop him?
1. Default Chapter

Deep inside the Mega Laboratory in Chicago, IL, the scientists were about to restore life to a fossil of an unknown dinosaur. Soon the dinosaur began to take shape. It was red with a black tail, two short arms with claws, 2 powerful legs with claws, and its large head had a big mouth with sharp teeth, and 2 horns on its head. It also had spikes running from the back of its head to the tip of its powerful tail.   
"It's a Carnotaurus." One of the scientists cried. "But . . . but its 50 feet tall, much taller than a regular one."  
Suddenly, the Carnotaurus began to smash the tube it was in with its claws, feet, tail and head.  
"Quick!" shouted the head scientist. "Change it back before-"  
SMAAAAAAAAASH!  
The Carnotaurus [Carn] broke out of the tube and roared. "At last I am free!" With that, he started smashing the lab. In a few minutes, he had destroyed it and started to destroy the city. Soon he came to a school, and as he smashed a second floor window, a computer flew out and landed at Carn's feet. This was the same computer that the American Digidestined used. As Carn bent down to see what it was, suddenly a flash of light surrounded him and sucked him in.  
When Carn awoke, he discovered he looked different. He was standing straight and not hunched over, his arms and legs were longer, he also had hands with four inch claws, which could be shortened or extended On his right arm there was a cannon like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. His teeth were also longer and sharper and he had armor on his chest above his feet and hands. On his left arm he had a Digimon Analyzer, on the screen was a picture of him, and a name, Carnmon, Level Mega. "So that's my new name, Carnmon. I like it."  
Suddenly, Carnmon realized that he was not alone. Surrounding him was a group of red and black Digimon.  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Carnmon's First Battle

Carnmon held up his arm and the screen on the analyzer flashed and showed pictures of the two digimon the red ones were Tyrannomon ,the black ones were DarkTyrannomon champion digimon .Suddenly more digimon appeared 2 were dinosaur skeletons one was white, SkullGreymon, one was black, BlackSkullGreymon. 2 other digimon looked the same, except one was orange, MetalGreymon and one was blue, MetalGreymon blue. The other 2 were MasterTyrannomon and MetalTyrannomon.   
"Leave us." said MetalTyrannomon and the dino valley".   
"Never" said Carnmon "I'm the ruler of this world, nothing can stop me"   
" Everyone attack him" said the blue MetalGreymon.   
"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a big ball of fire at Carnmon.  
"Blaze Blast" the Trannomon fired streams of orange flames at Carnmon .  
" Fire Blast!" the DarkTyrannomon fired streams of red flames at Carnmon.   
" Dark shot!" SkullGreymon shot the shark shaped missile at Carnmon .   
"Mega Shot!" BlackSkullGreymon fired the black shark shaped missile at Carnmon   
" Giga Blaster!" both MetalGreymon's chest plates opened and fired two missiles at Carmon .   
" Master Blaze!" MasterTyrannomon fired a large stream of orange flames at Carnmon.  
" Nuclear Laser!" MetalTyrannomon fired a blue beam at Carnmon. The attacks exploded on Carnmon but had little effect.   
" Fools!" screamed Carnmon. "Now you must pay with your lives, Lava of Power!" A huge stream of lava exploded from his mouth and hit all of the digimon who screamed and exploded into digidust. "Too easy" he muttered " After I destroy this section I can take over and destroy the rest of the digital world!"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  



	3. Carnmon vs the Dark Masters

After a few days Carnmon looked at his map on his analyzer which showed almost all of the digital world marked in red which meant that the had destroyed all that territory. Only one place was left and it was colored black Dark Mountain home of all the evil digimon who tried to take over the digital world: Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Metalseadramon, Piedmon, and Daemon. " According to the analyzer Devimon is a champion, Etemon and Myotismon are ultimates and the rest are megas" Carnmon read. With that he smashed a hole in the door and saw all of the evil digimon there   
"What do you want?" Piedmon asked.   
"I'm here to destroy you" Carnmon answered.   
"Yeah right. Touch of evil!" Devimon fired a black beam at Carnmon but nothing happened   
"Is that supposed to hurt?" Carnmon asked " Carn Punch!" Carnmon smashed his massive fist into Devimon who turned to digidust.   
Quickly Myotismon split digivolved to VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon. " So you want to play hardball do you?" the three digimon asked. "Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon fired a red lightning rope at Carnmon. "Venom Infusion!" VenomMyotismon fired rainbow colored beams at Carnmon. " Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon shot black beams at Carnmon but still no effect.   
"Very Weak!" said Carnmon "Magnum Fire Ball!" A huge ball of fire appeared on his left hand which he hurled at the three digimon which exploded into digidust .   
"Try to defeat me" a voice said. " Who said that?" Carnmon asked "I did bigfoot" replied Puppetmon.   
"Oh there you are Puppetmon you're so small I didn't see you" Carnmon laughed.   
"I'll Teach you that size doesn't matter, Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon smashed his mallet into Carnmon's chest.  
"That was the weakest attack ever. Even baby Digimon can hit harder than you." Carnmon laughed. "Carn Kick!" Carnmon smashed his massive foot into Puppetmon, who turned into Digidust.   
"You can't rely on weaklings to get the job done right." Growled Machinedramon. "So what are you doing?" asked Carnmon. "Giga Cannon!" The two cannons on Machinedramon's back fired two yellow blasts at Carnmon.   
"Not bad, but I can easily top that! Giga Carn Claw!" Carnmon extended his claws and slashed Machinedramon like a hot knife through butter, and Machinedramon disintegrated.   
"So you think your puny powers are any match for mine? Evil Inferno!" Daemon raised his hand and three beams of fire shot out at Carnmon.   
"Your powers are puny, not mine! Negaton Laser!" A black beam with red rings shot out of Carnmon's cannon and destroyed Daemon.   
"Let's attack together." Piedmon said to MetalSeadramon and Etemon.   
"Dark Network!" Etemon fired a wed of bolts at Carnmon.   
"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon fired a blue beam from the cannon on his nose.  
"Trump Sword!" Piedmon hurled his four swords at Carnmon.   
"That's the best yet! Seismic Force!" He grabbed MetalSeadramon's tail and swung him around, smashing Piedmon and Etemon, who both crashed into a wall. Then Carnmon threw MetalSeadramon into the wall. Suddenly a strange light surrounded the three Digimon. When the light cleared, they had all turned into data types, and MetalSeadramon and Piedmon had dedigivolved to Seadramon and Wizardmon. Carnmon picked up the three unconcious Digimon and threw them off the mountain.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
